The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USPLX50302’.
The new Phlox plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan and Bonsall, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniformly mounding Phlox plants with unique flower color and resistance to Powdery Mildew.
The new Phlox plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Jun. 12, 2005 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of an unnamed selection of Phlox glabriflora, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed seedling selection of Phlox hybrida, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. on Jul. 6, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. since Jul. 10, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.